Beach
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: Fairy Fic Godmother prompt :D Jealous Puck at the beach :P


Beach

Puck pulled off his wife beater, smirking as every girl on the beach watched him do it, he was hot he knew that, and he had been hitting the gym more in the last few months in preparation for the football season, determined to get at least a partial scholarship out of sport. As such his 'guns' were more developed and his muscles rippled across his back as he pulled off his t-shirt and revealed his six pack and pecks, his nipple ring glinting in the sunlight as he attracted the looks of all the girls, and envious looks off the boys.

"Looking good Puck" Santana smirked looking him up and down and giving him her classic 'come fuck me' look.

He snorted and dismissed her quickly, there was one place he really wasn't going to go and that was back to being fuck buddies with Santana Lopez, girl was loco, plus he found out that it bit him in the ass with other girls who hated her, especially one special girl.

"Dude how often are you hitting the gym?" Matt said as they spread out the towels over the beach waiting for the girls to join them.

"Only a couple times a week" Puck lied as he looked up spotting the girls heading towards them, he eyes scanning them for a petite brunette, finding her at the back her hair pulled up into a high ponytail but wearing a cover over her bikini, only the ties at the top showing she was wearing one, while carrying an ice box.

"Hello everyone" Rachel said brightly smiling at all of them, as the group of girls and Kurt, minus Santana reached them all.

"Here" Puck said taking the box from Rachel, surprised at its weight.

"Oh thank you Noah" Rachel smiled before it slid off her face as Santana snapped at her.

"Scared about showing that man body of yours Rupaul?"

Rachel blushed and toyed with the hem of her cover up, she thought it looked cute, it was a black and hit her mid thigh she wasn't scared about showing off her body she just hadn't wanted to bring a change of clothes to the beach.

"No" she said sullenly putting down her backpack.

"Really why the cover up? You're fat, we know it don't worry" she snapped.

Rachel smirked back to Santana's surprise and leaned down to grab the hem of her cover up before pulling it over her head, stretching up showing her own firmed and toned six pack stomach and revealing her siren red bikini. The boys jaws dropping as they took in Rachel, her long legs already slightly tanned were smooth and toned, leading up to a perfectly fitted pair of red bikini bottoms and her stomach and red string bikini, two small triangles covering her breasts, but it was her stomach they couldn't believe, a delicate gold star was pierced into her belly button.

"Oh yeah of course Lopez, I really am fat" Rachel laughed at the stunned Latino before heading for the water and wading out, before executing a perfect dive into the water.

"Fuck!" Mike and Matt breathed out from next to Puck, who nodded dumbly in agreement, Rachel had just raised hot to a whole other level.

"I'm going swimming" Puck grunted heading towards the water, needing to cool down, leaving a seething Santana Lopez behind him as he followed Rachel out into the water, he hadn't known that her belly button was pierced and that was sexy as hell.

He swam out a bit from the beach and looked around for Rachel, spotting her doing laps he left her be, knowing how determined she was about her exercise regime.

"Puck!" yelled Artie from the beach "come help with the BBQ" lifting his hand up in acknowledgement he headed towards the beach, glad Rachel had come up with the idea to have a club day at the lake before the start of senior year. After starting the fire for them all, as the rest of them were useless at outdoor stuff he flopped onto the beach and watched the water, his jaw dropping again as Rachel waded out.

Like a scene from a James Bond film she waded out of the water straight towards the group, the water cascading down her body and the drops glistening like diamonds, Puck's eyes were drawn to the small gold star again that rested against her flat stomach, bouncing slightly as she walked.

"Looking good Berry" he smirked as she made her way up to them.

"Thank you Noah, could you do me a favour?"

"Sure" he shrugged as she sat down next to him.

"I'm worried that my sun screen has come off with the water, could you rub some into my back for me?" she said pulling out a tube from her bag.

"Yeah sure" he said snatching the tube from her hand excitedly as she turned her back to him "want me to do under the strings?"

"Yes please, tan lines are annoying" Rachel said looking back over her shoulder and smiling coyly at him, as his fingertips brushed up her bare back to tug on the knot across her back, her hands holding the front to her chest, as he squeezed some cream into his hands. Warming it between his hands he placed them on the soft skin of her back, gently massaging the cream in, starting at the small of her back he worked his way up to the base of her neck, his low slung shorts becoming tight as she moaned at the ministrations of his hands. Growing bold he returned to the centre of her back and rubbed right up to the edge his fingers curling around to catch the barest curve of her breasts, Rachel bit her lip and looked back at him warningly before glancing at the glee club who while all busy were still paying attention to them both. "Thanks, mind retying it for me?" she breathed out, feeling like electricity was running beneath her skin as his fingers brushed along her back retying the strings.

"All good?" Puck said breathily as Rachel turned back to face him redoing her ponytail.

"Yep thank you" she smiled at him before getting to her feet and walking over to sit with Mercedes and Tina.

"Girl you look fine" Mercedes giggled

"Is he still watching?" she whispered blushing a little at the compliment.

"Yep" said Tina smugly looking over Rachel's shoulder "still drooling"

"Girl you are playing a hot game with him, you got him eating out the palm of your hand"

"Oh not yet, but I will" Rachel laughed "but how good does he look in those low slung board shorts?" she whimpered a little biting her lip as she looked back and saw him get up, his low slung shorts sitting low enough on his hips that it left the alluring V on show for all.

"Yep" the girls both agreed nodding.

"Hmm, step two" Rachel mused looking around.

"Step two?" they both questioned

"Jealous Noah" Rachel said getting to her feet spotting a likely candidate, hot but not as hot as Noah "I left my phone in my car" she announced a little louder, not bothering with her cover up before walking off towards the parking lot, past Puck who watched the sway of her hips appreciatively and past the group of boys she had chosen as part of Operation Jealousy, who also watched her.

Making her way back from her car with her phone in one hand she bit her lip thinking about how she could get the boys attentions, but didn't need to worry as one of the boys approached her boldly.

"Hi" he said with a flirtatious smile.

"Hello" Rachel said smiling at him, carefully making sure it wasn't too flirtatious but spotting Puck standing up and watching her.

"So me and my friends heard what that girl said very loudly earlier"

"Which girl?" Rachel asked confused.

"The Latina, she said you were fat, can I just say" he smiled looking her up and down "you aren't fat, not be a long shot"

Rachel laughed and flicked her hair over her shoulder "thank you" she said with a blush looking away and then back to him catching his eye and holding it.

"I'm John" he said offering his hand

"Rachel" she shook his offered hand, restraining herself from looking over at Puck but feeling his eyes on her as John held her hand longer than was necessary, rubbing a circle in the back of her hand.

"Want to join us?" John asked nodding towards his group of friends "we were going to play with a Frisbee"

"Uh sure" Rachel said "mind if some of my friends join in?"

"Course not" John smiled as Rachel motioned for Tina and Mercedes to coma and join her, John introducing them to his friends before they started to play.

Puck growled in the back of his throat as he watched Rachel be headed off by one of the boys sitting a little further down the beach, his eyes travelled over his competition evaluating the boy quickly, confident that he was better looking, and more badass.

His anger rose though as he saw the douche hold onto Rachel's hand for longer than necessary rubbing circles into the back of her hand, his anger written across his face he watched sullenly as Rachel, Tina and Mercedes began to play Frisbee with the group of boys, Rachel running around in her barely there bikini oblivious to the boys eyes trained on her chest, all of them praying for a slippage.

Collapsing in the sand next to Mike and Matt he brooded silently as Rachel giggled and laughed with the boys, squealing as she had to dive into the cold water suddenly as the Frisbee travelled over her head. All the while Puck watched her, his eyes trained to the belly bar, he had thought she was a mini badass before but now he knew, it was always the little things with her the little things that made the whole of her that he lov...liked about Rachel.

Growling every time the 'douche' as he was labelled touched Rachel, Puck finally gave into his possessive nature and climbed to his feet to stalk over to them.

"Rach" he called, stunning the girl who stopped running and turned to him, stunned that he had called her by her first name "wanna go for a swim? BBQ is taking ages anyway"

"I'd love to" Rachel smiled "excuse me" she said to John who scowled at Puck who smirked back insolently before taking Rachel's hand and leading her out into the water, pulling her out past the breakers to deep water.

"You're a good swimmer" he complimented her as they treaded water next to each other.

"I've always loved the water, I think the one down side to wanting to live in New York is I will lose my pool" she smiled leaning back a little so her hair fanned out in the water, pulling her stomach into view tempting Puck with its smooth expanse and the small delicate belly bar.

Unable to resist he put out his hand to trail his fingers down her smooth wet skin to her belly bar "when did you get this?" he asked tugging on it a little.

"Last summer" Rachel smiled at him "when did you get this?" she tugged on his nipple ring, smirking as he groaned a little.

"Last summer" Puck smirked as they both treaded water "I don't think your new friend likes me" he said as he saw John watching them from the shore.

"Oh well I don't really want any new friends" Rachel said smugly, glad that her plan had worked, her expensive bikini was obviously worth every penny.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I think I want to reaffirm some old friendships" Rachel smiled "perhaps give some friendships a proper chance"

"Such as more than three days of making out?" he asked a little hitch in his voice betraying his hesitance.

"Well I have heard one thing that worries me" Rachel said leaning her hands on his broad shoulders "I heard from Quinn that you need to get to third base a few times a week to have a 'friendship'"

"Hmm well I guess I could be bartered down for the start of a 'friendship'. You must remember that Quinn was a different kettle of fish, I had already...uh ok I'm trying not to be crass but I'm giving up, because it's me but I had already 'hit' that with Quinn and well come on I never tried this hard with her"

"Well a few things first, I am impressed that you used the word crass, and for trying not to be crass, as for trying hard with me, I have been trying pretty hard as well mister"

"Well then if we are both on the same page with this 'friendship' what are we waiting for?" Puck smiled pulling her closer trying not to tangle their legs together as they treaded water.

"Um could we do this on land?" Rachel giggled as he nodded and pulled her back towards the beach, but turning back to her as soon as his feet hit the bottom, and tugging her towards him with strong hands on her hips, pressing his lips against hers as quickly as he could, his tongue making the most of her surprise to slide into her mouth.

Finally breaking apart for oxygen Rachel laughed up at him "this is the start of a beautiful 'friendship'"

"Ahh what the hell, relationship, get it right" Puck insisted, knowing he wasn't letting her go now, she was his closet badass, before pressing his lips to hers again.


End file.
